


Secrets of the Sea

by Fanboy_storm



Series: Junho x Youngmin collections [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cecaelia - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay, Human, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kingdoms, Korean, M/M, Merpeople, Modern Era, Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ujin is an Asshole, Youngmin is Naive, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanboy_storm/pseuds/Fanboy_storm
Summary: Junho simply wanted some peace and quiet at the family seaside villa. Youngmin wanted an adventure and leave the kingdom grounds.Youngmin is the youngest prince and is a merman, until one day he gets tossed onto shore and loses his memories. Junho is the human who finds said merman but with human legs and tries to figure out what to do with him. Read on as Youngmin tries to figure out how to act like a human and get his memories back, while Junho deals with the chaos and figures out where Youngmin's home is.Meet characters good and bad, as they work through an adventure they didn't expect while their relationship grows.Updates on Friday!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Son Junho/Ru Youngmin
Series: Junho x Youngmin collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879984
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but this the shortest chapter out of this whole book, the others will be much longer.  
> The characters are all of my oc's so please don't take or claim them as your own.

The ocean has always been a mystery to me, but it is also so calming. The blue waves coming in and out of shore, pushing around the different seashells in the sand. Hearing the different birds flying overhead. Just the whole atmosphere is so tranquil and I would never want to change it.

I've lived in Seoul, South Korea my entire life and the city is very loud and crowded. The streets and subways are filled with people. My college campus isn't much different, and I have to learn about my father's business as the heir of the company. It's all just so...stressful. 

That’s why I love the ocean, I can finally relax and not think about anything back at home. When I was four years old, my parents’ bought this beachside villa, we went there very often in my childhood. My father still owns it but he is too busy to ever leave unless it is for business. Nowadays when I am on break, I go to the beachside villa and stay there until it’s time for school to start again or there is an emergency. 

The people are nice in the area and it's not as crowded compared to the city. The town is relatively small but convenient, and it has stores, restaurants, and even a small food market is open in the deeper part of town to buy fresh ingredients. 

When I was a kid, I always wanted to move there and take my own family around the area. But life never goes as planned and here I am trying to be the perfect heir for my father, I never even wanted to take over the company in the first place but I don't have much of a choice. But everything happens for a reason. Otherwise I can't explain the events that happened this year at the beachside. 

The ocean is just a mystery with many hidden secrets that us humans may never understand. But nothing matters anymore. I just want him back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter which is much longer than the prologue, so enjoy!

As mentioned before the ocean is something that seems so endless and full of mystery with many parts left undiscovered. Well, one of these places not yet discovered by humans is deep down in the depths of the ocean. It’s a home to many sea creatures and sea folk alike. It is called the Valona Kingdom; home to the mermaids and mermen. And in the middle of the mass is the Valona castle which is ruled by King Ru. He is the main ruler of most of the sea and is a father of seven princes. 

The sons are seen everywhere inside the castle and kingdom grounds. The oldest is Mizuko who is the next heir as King. From there is Seon, Kwang-su, Axel, Ren, Cato, and last but not least baby Youngmin. 

Youngmin is the youngest son and the most… curious. Everyone tries to keep an eye on him everyday, it's just more of the fact Youngmin is too good of an escape artist for even the guards to keep track of him. But that’s enough info and instead let’s now get on with our story.

It's early in the morning, and everyone is sleeping peacefully, that is until seven sons need to get woken up.

“Rise and shine, boys! We need you up and ready for the day!!” A loud voice yells as the owner of the voice enters the room and starts swimming about the bedroom. Making sure to hit each bed with his dark orange tail on his way towards the window where he rips the seaweed curtains wide open, letting the bright sunlight filter into the room. 

“Stop trying to blind us every morning!” 

“I want another year of sleep...thanks.”

There were many more complaints from the now half-awake males, who are trying to hide their faces from the sunlight. Or trying to pretend the older male isn't there all together.

“Quit your complaining! We do this every morning. I was hoping one day, you guys would wake up before me.” 

“I’m up, Jae-yong!” A happy voice says, as one of the sons sits up in his bed with a wide grin.

“You see, why can’t anyone else be like Youngmin and be happy in the morning.” The male now named Jae-yong says as he rustles up Youngmin’s hair with his hand. Only more complaints and grumbles are heard, as one brother attempts to throw his pillow at Jae-yong’s head. Who in turn dodges and the pillow ends up going out the window falling from the high level to the sandy ground.

“You know you're going to have to find that later, Axel. Better luck next time with the aim.” Jae-yong says, acting like nothing happened. But instead he starts pulling blankets off people and starts yelling even louder. When finally everyone in the room begrudgingly got out of bed and followed the most awake sibling to their mirrors and started getting ready for the day. Jae-yong leaves the room and waits for them to finish and follow him to breakfast with their father. 

“Can’t we ever get a break? It’s not like we have anything to do, well maybe except for Mizuko.” The third son Kwang-su says as he brushes his hair. 

“Father just wants to make sure we actually get up at a reasonable time, whether we have things to do or not. As the next future king I can understand some things like that and he just wants time to eat with us.” Mizuko replies, stretching his arms out.

“And yet Jae-yong still has to pull away your blanket and pillow like a baby, just so you ARE awake.” Axel says giving a knowing look towards his older brother.

“I never mentioned anything about being a morning person and actually wanting to get up at 6:30 am. Besides, Jae-yong knows none of us are ever going to wake up on our own unless it’s past 12. Well maybe except Youngmin, he’s the only morning person here.” 

What Mizuko said was true, the only happy one to get up each morning was Youngmin. He was always a bubbly ball of sunshine from the moment he gets up to the moment he goes to bed. Probably the reason he was Jae-yong’s favorite when it came to waking them up. Jae-yong has been working for their father for many years (at least three years before their mother’s death). He is thirty years old, and has been the “babysitter” for the Ru princes ever since they were very young. Kwang-su still remembers their habit of pulling on the poor merman’s wavy, brown hair which has grown past his shoulders. His eyes match the color of his tail. He is a very trusted man in the kingdom and is always there by either the king’s or the sons’ sides. 

Soon the seven sons are ready for breakfast and leave their room in an organized line, following Jae-yong to the dining hall. Everyone is mostly quiet as they swim in the hallway, well, except for Youngmin. Instead of being sleep lagged like his brothers, he is full of energy and is swimming past his brothers to catch up with Jae-yong.

“Hey, Jae! JJ!! Yongie! Jaeee-yoongggg!!! We don’t have any plans today right? Jae, do you hear me?” 

“I can hear you, Youngmin. I’m right next to you, but what have I said about just calling me Jae-yong? I am still your elder.” 

“You said to not use silly nicknames… But you still haven’t answered my question!” 

“No, there is nothing planned today, you are free to do anything until dinner with the king. But do NOT leave the kingdom grounds. You really can’t afford another warning, unless you want to be locked inside your room until you’re a thousand years old.” Jae-yong says, giving a stern look towards Youngmin as they get closer to the dining hall.

“Yes, I know. I promise I won’t leave the kingdom today!” Youngmin answers, giving a wide smile and innocent look towards Jae-yong. Acting as if he hasn't escaped the kingdom over a hundred times over the years. 

“Good, I’m going to trust you. Now let’s hurry it up everyone. Your father is waiting. Breakfast is afterall the most important meal of the day.” 

They tiredly make it to the dining hall, where King Ru is silently waiting in his chair. The long extravagant table taking up the center of the room, already covered with dishes of food. 

“Good morning.” King Ru greets his sons and Jae-yong as they enter the room, and already swimming to their respective seats. 

“Good morning, father.” The Ru sons say in unison. 

Jae-yong stays quiet and simply nods his head towards the king, before sitting down. The room stays mostly quiet besides the scrapping of utensils on plates or the quiet mutter by someone. By the time ten minutes go by, King Ru stands up and says his farewells and goes along the lines that he needs to get some papers done. Soon after his departure, everyone slowly leaves themselves. Mizuko leaves first saying that he should get some studying done. Next was Axel with the excuse that he made plans to play a game with some friends. Seon left soon after Axel, just simply saying he was done and wanted to go outside. Ren and Kwang-su leave with the pretense that one needed a nap already and the other wanted to finish reading a book. The only people left in the room are Cato, Youngmin, and Jae-yong. 

“Cato, do you want to join me outside? It’s too nice to be cramped inside the castle today!” Youngmin asks his brother as he slowly gets out of his chair.

“Yeah, sure. See you later, Jae-yong.” Cato says as he follows his little brother out the door.

“Bye you two. Don’t get in too much trouble!! I’m not going to be saving your asses today!!”

Youngmin and Cato easily find their way out the entrance of the castle and end up in the garden area. Different types of underwater plants and coral are seen everywhere as they grow freely. Tall pillars and statues of ancestors are also placed accordingly in the garden. Youngmin happily swims along the stone path, before stopping to admire some flowers.

“Isn’t the weather great today?! No storms or thunder. Just clear water and sunlight.” Youngmin comments as he moves away from the flowers.

“Yeah I see that. But Youngmin, you heard Jae-yong! You really can’t be leaving the kingdom grounds anymore. And don’t even say you aren’t thinking about escaping, because every time you mention nice weather is when you leave!” 

“I wasn’t going to deny anything. But you have a good point. It’s a GREAT day to explore!!” 

“Did you even hear a thing I just said!! You CAN’T leave!! I’m not getting dragged into this!” Cato yells as he crosses his arms, trying to give his most sterniest face at Youngmin which wasn’t much. It was more of a cute pout with soft glaring eyes kind of look.

“Oh come on, Cato! I’ll only be gone for ten minutes and no one will even notice!! Pleaseee!~ I’ll do whatever you want with you!” Youngmin starts his puppy eyes as he gets closer to Cato. Because one of the few weaknesses of Cato’s is Youngmin’s puppy eyes.

“No! Stop it with the eyes!” Cato tries to look away, but Youngmin just swims to have his chocolate brown eyes meet with Cato’s light blue ones.  
Cato grumbles under his breath but still keeps his ground.

“Stop it with puppy eyes! Youngmin, you can’t leave the castle, I’m being serious………. Okay FINE!! Hurry it up before I change my mind!!” Cato yells in defeat, as he mentally facepalms himself.

“Yes, thank you!! Cato you are the best brother in the world!!” Youngmin hugs Cato tightly, before quickly swimming to a certain spot at the stone wall. Just by glancing at it, the wall looks completely fine. But a small part of it is covered by vines and moss, which has also grown enough to cover the small hole in the wall where the sand underneath has been dug at. Youngmin had discovered the little hole years ago and had slowly started to dig the sand out until it was big enough for him to slip through.

“You better be home before dinner, otherwise I can’t cover for you! Dad will be really angry if he finds out!!” Cato calls out in the background as Youngmin slips his body and green tail through the hole.

“I know, I know! I’ll be fine!! But it’s time for an adventure!” Youngmin yells as he swims off into the distance, smiling gleefully as he feels the adrenaline kick in as he gets further away from the castle.

Now time for a change in scenery, it is time to go above water where our ever so interesting humans live. The one particular person our focus will be on is Son Junho. Inside a dark gray car is a young man focusing his eyes on the road as he drives, but also having a conversation with his father over bluetooth. 

“I know. I understand how important that branch is, but maybe try a different approach.” Junho says as he speaks to his father about the family company. 

“How else am I going to get everyone to cooperate in the board meeting?! The papers are a mess because of a person’s mistake. Are you-” Before the muffly voice of Mr. Son continues, Junho interrupts him.

“I understand that, father. But I’m not coming back home right now. I’m already coming close to arriving at the house anyway. I would just like to use my break, relaxing and thinking over things before college starts up again.” 

“Fine. But if there are any emergencies here, you must come home immediately.” 

“Okay, father.” Junho simply answers as he takes a turn on the road.

“Good. Goodbye.” Before Junho can say any farewells, his father hangs up the phone. 

Junho sighs as he runs a hand through his jet black hair. Talking to his father was a very stressful thing, as he is a very stern man and is expecting many great things in his son as the next heir of the company. Their family company is very well known in South Korea and is one of the biggest growing companies to this day. 

Focusing back on driving, Junho arrives at the beachside villa in ten minutes. He quickly gets out of the car and stretches from the long drive, happy to have finally arrived at his favorite place. This beachside villa was bought by his father back when Junho was only four years old and has been owned by them ever since. Junho at this point is the only one to come here the most often as everyone else is too busy. 

It brings back some good memories from his childhood, just a wave of nostalgia when he unlocks the door. Easily slipping inside with his luggage case rolled behind him, he just plops the luggage case onto the living room couch. Finding it easier to move it properly later when he is not as tired from the long trip. Walking further inside, Junho places the house keys inside a small fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. The fridge and pantry are currently empty, so grocery shopping is a big priority when he’s not as tired. Probably a good task for tomorrow. 

Just slowly trudging into the main bedroom, Junho falls onto the fluffy bed, crinkling clean covers and sheets with his shifting body. Without even bothering to get under the sheets he just hugs a pillow to his face. Slowly falling into a deep dreamless slumber for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mizuko: 24 yrs old  
> Seon: 23 yrs old  
> Kwang-su:22  
> Axel: 21 yrs old  
> Ren: 20 yrs old  
> Cato: 19 yrs old  
> Youngmin: 18 yrs old
> 
> Junho: 19 yrs old
> 
> Have a good day/night!  
> See ya in the next update

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Friday!  
> Have a good day/night!  
> See ya in the next update


End file.
